Dame un hijo, Sasuke
by Deikan
Summary: - He estado pensando… –comenzó la rubia- Quiero tener un hijo./- Entonces lo que quieres es que hable con él y le deje las cosas claras, ¿no? –preguntó Sasuke./ - No exactamente –dijo Naruko con nerviosismo- Quiero que tú seas el padre, 'ttebayô./ Tres, dos, uno. / - Creo que acabamos de perder a tu hermano.
1. Chapter 1: Petición de Amiga

**¡Hola! Cuantísimo tiempo sin pasarme por aquí (ya lo echaba de menos). En esta ocasión vengo con un regalo para una muy buena amiga que en FanFiction es conocida como Isuki Uchiha. Sé que un fic no es gran cosa pero, dado que es algo que le gusta y que no me importa hacer, creí que sería una buena idea y una sorpresa que le gustaría. En primer lugar decir que este fic es regalo por dos motivos: primero porque es una manera de felicitarla por haber concluido con éxito una etapa de su vida que ha durado cinco años (las carreras universitarias son demasiado largas); y segundo, porque hoy es un día especial para ella (de ahí que lo suba en este día y no otro, jeje).**

**Y, bueno, aunque este fic está escrito y dedicado para ella, espero que el resto también lo disfrute (ya me contaréis qué parece con los rr n.n) y lo lea con la misma ilusión con la que yo lo he creado.**

**_Naruto_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia inventada es propiedad de Deikan. Así que, si la valoras, no la plagies. Sólo si respetamos el trabajo de los demás conseguiremos que los demás respeten nuestro trabajo :) Hay muchas maneras de narrar una historia. Pero si dos obras son prácticamente idénticas, eso se considera plagio. No pretendo ofender a nadie, pero he sido testigo de este tipo de prácticas en esta y otras Webs de fics en las que he visto fics conocidos y queridos ser mañamente tergiversados con un cambio de personajes que no encubría la historia original creada por otro autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Petición de Amiga**

La calle estaba casi desierta a las siete de la tarde. Sólo unos pocos rezagados se atrevían a pasear, de vuelta a sus casas, bajo el calor veraniego que había llegado a la ciudad de Konoha. Y él era uno de ellos. Había tenido todo el día para ir a donde había acordado, pero la indecisión le había hecho dudar hasta el último momento. No era como si fuese a tomar una decisión intrascendente, de esas en las que la única elección consiste en concluir si prefieres comer una hamburguesa o un perrito caliente, o si prefieres comprarte unos pantalones vaqueros azules o negros.

Sentía que con cada paso que daba su estómago se agarrotaba, nudándose y haciéndole sentir una sensación extraña en su vientre. ¿Estaba bien o estaba mal? Era una pregunta a la que, de momento, no podía dar respuesta. Pero sabía que ella le esperaba. Cuando llegó al portal se dispuso a llamar al telefonillo, pero una vecina, la típica que sale en bata y con chanclas a tirar la basura, abrió la puerta. Con un gesto educado dejó que la señora saliese, agarrando a continuación la puerta para que no se cerrase.

Decidió subir hasta el cuarto piso por las escaleras. El ascensor habría sido más rápido, pero sentía la necesidad de ganar el máximo tiempo posible antes de enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba.

FLASHBACK

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llamó a la puerta. Fue Deidara, el escandaloso novio de su hermano, quien abrió. Lo cierto era que cualquiera que les hubiese visto juntos habría pensado que eran hermanos. Cabellos igual de rubios, llamativos y largos hasta la cintura; mirada azulada capaz de atrapar a cualquiera; y un carácter fuerte e impulsivo que más de una vez les había metido en un buen lío. Tras un breve saludo, los dos volvieron al salón donde los hermanos Uchiha veían despreocupadamente la televisión. Itachi estaba sentado de frente, en el sofá grande de antelina negra, aguardando a que su chico se sentase nuevamente a su lado. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba recostado de mala manera en uno de los sillones individuales que flanqueaban los costados del sofá. Al ver a la chica se irguió, adoptando una postura más educada.

- Cuánto tiempo, Naruko –saludó el mayor de los hermanos mientras Deidara se acomodaba a su vera.

- La verdad es que sí –sonrió- Siento no haber venido a visitaros antes, pero he estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo.

Con toda familiaridad tomó asiento en el sofá negro que se encontraba en frente del del Uchiha menor. Era cierto que había echado de menos las reuniones con su mejor amigo, el hermano de este y su novio. Siempre que podía no dudaba en acercarse a su casa para hablar, divertirse y comer con ellos un plato de ramen cocinado por Itachi. Pero, en las últimas semanas, el final del curso académico la había entretenido más que de costumbre. Además, no le gustaba esa época. Siempre se le hacía difícil despedirse de sus niños, todos con cinco añitos de edad, a los que deseaba un feliz verano, asegurándoles que el curso siguiente, aunque no la tuviesen de profesora, seguirían todos juntos. Eso era lo peor de ser maestra de parvulario.

Sasuke observó con atención los movimientos de Naruko. Aunque la chica se mostraba tan jovial y animada como siempre, percibía un casi imperceptible temblor en la voz, atípico de ella. Asimismo, no dejaba de alisarse con las manos la larga falda negra que llevaba, la cual había conjuntado con una fina blusa naranja, su preferida.

- Naruko –la llamó. Ella le miró- ¿te ocurre algo?

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Te noto rara –confesó.

- No, no me ocurre nada- sonrió- Pero… quería hablar contigo.

El tono que había empleado extrañó a los chicos. Rara vez Naruko adoptaba un tono de voz serio; y siempre que lo había hecho había sido por un buen motivo.

- Vamos, Deidara –apremió Itachi mientras se levantaba para dejar a la pareja más intimidad.

- No –le detuvo la chica- No es necesario que os vayáis. Podéis quedaros.

El Uchiha volvió a tomar asiento, intrigado por lo que la joven quisiese contarle a su hermano.

- He estado pensando… –comenzó la rubia. Se detuvo un instante para organizar sus pensamientos, pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió que no había ninguna manera de presentar su idea de una manera suave. Tomó aire y, antes de que su valor flaquease, dijo- Quiero tener un hijo.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio. Naruko era muy dada a tener ideas impulsivas, lo que hacía muy probable que esa fuese una de ellas.

- ¿Estás segura de ello? –preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa sorna- Date cuenta que un bebé no es algo que puedas cambiar.

La mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente enfadada.

- Claro que estoy segura. He pensado mucho en ello –se defendió- no es una decisión que haya tomado a la ligera.

- Pero aún eres muy joven, Naruko –intervino Itachi- Tienes toda la vida por delante para formar una familia.

- Ya tengo veinticuatro años.

- Luego eres muy joven, uhn. –apuntó Deidara en apoyo de su novio.

- Es una edad tan buena como cualquier otra si estás segura de ello –dijo cruzando los brazos.

¿Por qué todos cuestionaban su decisión? Era ella la que se iba a convertir en madre, ¿qué más les daba a ellos? Ni que necesitase su aprobación para ello, aunque…

- Está bien, quieres tener un hijo –concedió su amigo. Parecía que, en esa ocasión, había optado por hacerse el comprensivo- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy sola.

Vio por el rabilo del ojo que los tres iban a replicar, por lo que decidió adelantarse.

- Quiero decir –comenzó, rompiendo la protección que había creado con sus brazos sobre su pecho para gesticular con las extremidades- Tú tienes a tu hermano y viceversa –explicó señalándoles- y, además, tenéis a Deidara y a vuestro tío Madara. Pero, ¿a quién tengo yo?

- A nosotros –contestó seguro Sasuke. Sus enormes ojos negros mostraban la misma sinceridad que sus palabras.

- Me refiero en cuanto a familia.

- Tienes a Jiraiya –indicó Itachi con tranquilidad- Él es como un abuelo para ti.

- Exacto, es como mi abuelo… pero no lo es en sentido estricto –dijo- Además, ese pervertido pasa más tiempo fuera que en la ciudad. Apenas le veo. Por eso estoy sola.

- Me parece una idea precipitada –replicó el mayor con seriedad. La chica iba a protestar cuando continuó- Comprendo cómo debes sentirte, pero piénsalo detenidamente, Naruko. Un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande. Y por lo que dices sólo lo quieres para que te haga compañía y no te sientas sola. No puedes traer a este mundo a un bebé sólo para que haga las funciones de una mascota.

La mirada de la chica se oscureció conforme el Uchiha hablaba. ¿En serio creía que era tan irresponsable como para actuar como él estaba indicando? Vale, había tenido algún que otro desliz. Al fin y al cabo, esa era una de las cosas que tenía el ser joven. Pero respecto al tema de la maternidad estaba hablando completamente en serio. Y que Itachi pensase así de ella la había dolido.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Itachi –dijo con voz seria y firme- Sé muy bien lo que implica quedarme embarazada. Sé que tendré que renunciar a muchas cosas, que tendré que cambiar mi estilo de vida. He pensado mucho en ello y estoy convencida de que, a pesar de todo, merece la pena –conforme hablaba su tono iba adquiriendo intensidad- Es cierto que puede parecer una decisión egoísta, pero no es así, te lo aseguro. Y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, 'ttebayô.

El mayor de los hermanos evaluó sus palabras. Realmente había hablado como un ser adulto maduro, como una mujer hecha y derecha pero, ¿cuánto iba a durar esa actitud?

- Está bien, no hay por qué enfadarse –dijo Sauske intentando que ni la chica sacase su genio ni su hermano se pusiese en plan paternalista- Quieres ser madre. Y, si tan segura estás, te apoyaremos, ¿verdad Itachi? –dijo mirándole. El aludido le devolvió la mirada con intensidad. Finalmente asintió. Devolvió su atención a Naruko y le preguntó- ¿Ya tienes a un candidato?

El rostro de la joven cambio por completo, yendo de la seriedad a una media sonrisa pícara y juguetona. Mal asunto.

- Más o menos –confesó.

- ¿Le conozco? –cuestionó con curiosidad.

- Sí.

- ¿Es alguien del instituto?

- Sí.

- ¿Te llevas bien con él?

- Sí.

- ¿Le conocemos desde hace mucho?

- Bastante.

- ¿Es simpático?

- Según el día –contestó con una mueca.

Deidara seguía ese juego de pregunta-respuesta con interés, pero Itachi ya había comprendido a dónde quería ir a parar la chica. Sus escuetas contestaciones resultaban bastante elocuentes y todo indicaba a que sólo había una única posibilidad. Sin embargo, su hermano parecía frustrado porque Naruko sólo emplease monosílabos.

- Entonces lo que quieres es que hable con él y le deje las cosas claras, ¿no? Decirle que contigo no se juega y todo eso –preguntó finalmente sin acabar de entender a la chica.

- No exactamente –dijo con nerviosismo. Se agarró las manos sobre la falda para darse a sí misma confianza y le anunció- Quiero que tú seas el padre, 'ttebayô.

Silencio. La rubia estudió con detenimiento el rostro de su amigo, el cual había adquirido las características propias de la piedra. Seguro que si le hubiese tocado habría estado tan frío como ese material. Los segundos pasaron sin que mostrase ninguna reacción. Sólo el visible palpitar de las venas de su cuello demostraban que aún seguía vivo a pesar de la noticia.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó finalmente Naruko con preocupación- ¿estás bien?

- Lo está asimilando –dijo Itachi con tranquilidad.

Ya que era el único que había previsto lo que ocurriría, la revelación no le había cogido por sorpresa. No obstante, lo que planteaba era una locura.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que le estás planteando, Naruko? –inquirió con calma.

- Sí –dijo bajando la mirada. Sabía que, una vez dicho, también tendría que enfrentarse a la opinión del hermano mayor de su amigo- Y también he pensado mucho en esto, Itachi, créeme.

- Entonces, ¿por qué se lo propones tan siquiera? Sois unos críos –dijo con una mezcla de dureza e incredulidad- A penas habéis comenzado a cuidar de vosotros mismos, ¿cómo vais a haceros responsables de una criatura?

Cuando iba a contestarle, Sasuke pareció volver a la vida.

- Estas de broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó con voz trémula.

- No.

El Uchiha recobró toda su energía, que se manifestó de golpe en forma de mal genio.

- ¿¡Es que no sabes que existen unos sitios donde te dejan elegir al padre a la carta! –casi gritó.

Naruko se sobresaltó por su tono de voz, pero no se amilanó.

- No quiero que mi hijo nazca de un desconocido 'ttebayô. ¿Y si resulta ser un psicópata?

- ¡Ah, claro! Y consideraste que un amigo sería mejor que un loco maniático, ¿verdad? –preguntó aún alterado. En esos momentos el loco parecía que era él.

- Sí –dijo sintiéndose repentinamente mal. ¿Por qué la gritaba? No era una idea tan descabellada y, sin embargo, parecía que le hubiese declarado la guerra- Pero si no quieres con decírmelo es suficiente, 'ttebayô.

Esperó a que contestase, pero no lo hizo. El chico se limitó a respirar agitadamente, intentando que el enfado se le pasase. Tampoco hablaron su hermano o Deidara, lo que provocó que el ambiente quedase sumido en un tenso silencio. Naruko sintió un fuerte pinchado en el pecho. Todo eso había sido un error.

- Olvídalo, Sasuke –dijo con una tristeza mal disimulada mientras se levantaba de su sillón- No debí haberte dicho nada. Ya me las arreglaré sola –se giró hacia Itachi y su novio- Siento haberos molestado.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Espera –pidió el moreno cuando se encontraba a medio camino de la salida. La mujer se detuvo y se giró para mirarle a la cara. Sasuke se levantó de su sitio y dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Se le notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse- Qué ocurrirá si acepto –más que una pregunta había sonado como si le ordenase una respuesta lógica, pero antes de que se la diese él prosiguió- Se supone que iremos a una clínica de inseminación artificial, lo haré en un bote y ya está, ¿no?

- No –dijo Naruko con extrañeza mientras fruncía el ceño- No quiero que mi hijo nazca de una mezcla hecha en una probeta –se quejó con voz infantil- Deseo quedarme embarazada de forma natural.

Tres, dos, uno.

- Creo que acabamos de perder a tu hermano –dijo Deidara con la impresión aún en el cuerpo.

Itachi se frotó las sienes. El asunto se iba complicando por momentos. Al ver el panorama –Sasuke paralizado y con la boca ligeramente abierta, Itachi intentando mitigar la jaqueca y Deidara observando la situación con incredulidad- se molestó.

- ¿Qué es lo que he dicho? –preguntó sin entender.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? –preguntó a su vez el menor de los Uchiha. Por su tono de voz parecía que su mal genio había vuelto.

- Pues como toda la vida, 'ttebayô –contestó contrariada- Tú te encargas de tener 'eso' listo, yo me abro de piernas y …

- Ya sé cómo se hace, no necesito indicaciones –la cortó con brusquedad el moreno. Su mirada afilada se clavó en ella. Parecía que la quisiese matar- Me refiero a que con qué cara te voy a mirar después de eso.

- Con la de siempre –contestó con simplicidad. Viendo que Sasuke la seguía mirando mal, añadió- Nunca hemos sido pareja, vale. Ni tú me atraes ni yo te atraigo a ti –explicó- Pero eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke –su voz se tiñó de cariño conforme hablaba. Sin pensarlo, se acercó al chico, situándose delante de él. Agarró sus manos con el presentimiento de que él las apartaría, pero no fue así- No te lo pediría si no tuviese la confianza y el aprecio que te tengo, 'ttebayô. Pero si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo. No pienso cargarte con ninguna responsabilidad extra, te lo aseguro. Si esto funciona –le dijo con su eléctrica y sincera mirada clavada en sus oscuros ojos- yo me haré responsable de todo. Jamás te pediré que hagas más de lo que consideres necesario. Y ten por seguro que siempre estaré en deuda contigo, 'ttebayô.

Sasuke se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio. Incluso se olvidó de que había dos personas más con ellos. Naruko le etaba hablando sólo a él. Lo menos que debía hacer era prestarle toda su atención.

- Lo único que te pido es que lo pienses, ¿vale? Si la respuesta es 'no' la aceptaré tan bien como si es 'sí' –sonrió- Pero al menos date tiempo para considerarlo.

- Está bien –cedió finalmente.

La chica le abrazó por el cuello, como siempre había hecho cuando se sentía feliz y quería compartirlo con él.

- Gracias.

- No las des aún –separó los brazos de su amiga de su cuerpo y le dijo- En una semana te contestaré.

Naruko asintió, conforme.

FIN FLASHBACK

El plazo había concluido. Cuando llegó al rellano de la cuarta planta Sasuke se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. En esa semana había barajado todas las posibilidades de fallo del plan de su amigo y, definitivamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que eran demasiadas, siendo la principal el fin de su amistad. Y, siendo egoísta, era un precio que no pensaba pagar por un ser que ni siquiera existía.

Llamó al timbre y esperó. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos al otro lado de la puerta justo antes de que esta se abriese, mostrando a una pequeña figura rubia en pantalones vaqueros cortos y camiseta amarilla fina de tirantes. La chica le miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, temiendo las noticias que ese Uchiha serio que acababa de entrar en su casa iba a darle. Cerró la puerta y se giró para encarar a su amigo. El chico estaba a punto de comenzar con el discurso que se había preparado cuando cometió el error de fijarse en los ojos de la joven, descubriendo en ellos un intenso brillo de esperanza. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta sus defensas se derrumbaron e, incapaz de controlarse, dejó que su boca hablase sola.

- Acepto –dijo con calma- Te ayudaré a que te quedes embarazada.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Si es que este Sasuke es un indeciso, jajajaja. Aunque, claro, ni siquiera él, por muy amigo que sea, puede resistirse a la carita dulce de Naruko . **

**Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta disparatada (y bastante porno, aviso) historia. Planeo subir un capítulo a la semana para acabar el fic en relativamente poco tiempo (calculo que tendrá entre 10 y 12 capítulos, no creo que más). **

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**


	2. Chapter 2: Actos Precipitados

**¡Hola! Siento el retraso en actualizar con el segundo capítulo, pero me surgió un asunto y, además, olvidé que participaba en un reto organizado por una amiga (_Verano ItaDei_, de Itara) y tenía que preparar mis historias para él. De todas formas, antes de nada quería deciros una cosa: ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestra aceptación! No creía que una historia de Sasuke y Naruko fuese a tener tantos seguidores porque, sinceramente, la pareja principal y que más gusta tiene a Naruto como protagonista, no a su alter ego femenino. Por eso me ha hecho mucha ilusión leer todos vuestros rr de apoyo y los mensajes de FanFiction advirtiéndome de que habéis añadido esta historia en vuestros favoritos (los contestaré tan pronto como pueda, que no me olvido de ellos n.n). Gracias, de verdad.**

**Y aunque ya os habréis dado cuenta, este fic es OoC. Intentaré no modificar en demasía las personalidades de los personajes, pero algo cambiados van a estar.**

**Y sin más, el segundo capi. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Actos Precipitados**

_Llamó al timbre y esperó. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos al otro lado de la puerta justo antes de que esta se abriese, mostrando a una pequeña figura rubia en pantalones vaqueros cortos y camiseta amarilla fina de tirantes. La chica le miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, temiendo las noticias que ese Uchiha serio que acababa de entrar en su casa iba a darle. Cerró la puerta y se giró para encarar a su amigo. El chico estaba a punto de comenzar con el discurso que se había preparado cuando cometió el error de fijarse en los ojos de la joven, descubriendo en ellos un intenso brillo de esperanza. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta sus defensas se derrumbaron e, incapaz de controlarse, dejó que su boca hablase sola._

_- Acepto –dijo con calma- Te ayudaré a que te quedes embarazada._

Naruko apenas podía creerlo. Sin embargo, sólo hicieron falta unos pocos segundos para comprender lo que significaba eso. Aceptaba. Sasuke estaría para ella hasta que se quedase embaraza. La alegría invadió su cuerpo haciendo que, en un estado cercano a la euforia, diese dos saltitos nerviosos antes de lanzarse contra su amigo. Algo confuso por la reacción de su amiga –no sabría calificarla como demasiado infantil, lo que le hacía replantearse su reciente decisión, o realmente le hacía tanta ilusión- abrió los brazos a tiempo para recibirla entre ellos. Una vez pegada a su cuerpo, la chica le rodeó el cuello con fuerza y le besó.

El Uchiha se quedó petrificado. Había dado muchos besos a varias chicas en su corta vida, pero ninguno había sido a su mejor amiga. Sus labios se sentían duros contra los suyos, demasiado tensos como para dar una caricia de auténtico cariño. Sin embargo, ella parecía no ser consciente del asombro del moreno. Abrió la boca con la intención de profundizar el beso, algo que, debido a la confusión del chico, no le costó. Exploró su cavidad con premura, buscando con la lengua la de su amigo y encontrándola tímida y retardada. Mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke participase en el juego, fue empujando sus cuerpos por el pasillo en dirección a un lugar más cómodo.

Al llegar a la habitación Naruko le dirigió directamente a la cama. Tras tumbarle de espaldas, ella se subió con suavidad sobre él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que la sintiese pero sin juntar del todo sus cuerpos. Se sentó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, con un ansia y precipitación que hacía mucho que no notaba en su amiga. Cuando hubo dejado su pecho al descubierto, la mujer se inclinó con sensualidad para atrapar con su boca uno de los pezones del chico.

- Naruko –medio gimió, sorprendido.

La joven hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Al tiempo que su mano acariciaba la totalidad de su pecho, sus caderas iniciaron un lento vaivén sobre la cintura de su nuevo amante. Repentinamente lúcido ante la situación Sasuke la obligó a levantarse de su torso. Ella le miró contrariada. ¿No le estaba gustando? Sin darle tiempo a que hablase se quitó la camiseta de tirantes, quedando únicamente con un sujetador naranja con gatitos azules estampados tapando sus pechos. Volvió a rodear el cuello del chico con los brazos y le besó con más calidez que antes, aunque el Uchiha siguió sintiendo el contacto falto de cualquier emoción o sentimiento. Era como si una fuerza extraña se hubiese apoderado de su amiga, dejándola únicamente con un instinto animal de apareamiento como objetivo principal. Una teoría que se confirmó cuando el movimiento sobre su entrepierna se reinició con más intensidad que momentos antes.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad Sasuke intentó resistirse. Que hubiese accedido a ayudarla no significaba que fuese de cualquier manera. Aunque les costase un poco al principio por lo raro de la situación, planeaba que sus encuentros fuesen medianamente decentes, como una cita normal entre dos personas que han adquirido la confianza necesaria como para ver sus cuerpos desnudos sin ningún pudor. Pero lo que estaba ocurriendo era totalmente diferente. Y su cuerpo parecía estar decidido a unirse a las intenciones de Naruko con más rapidez de la que desearía, lo que dificultaba que su cabeza ganase la batalla a su sexo. Sin embargo, todas sus dudas se difuminaron cuando la rubia se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo, finalizando con un dulce lametón en el lóbulo de su oreja. Pene uno, cerebro cero. Fin de la partida.

Agarró a la chica por la cintura y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la colocó bajo su cuerpo. Atacó directamente su cuello a la vez que introducía a la fuerza su cadera entre las piernas de la mujer, quien gimió entre sorprendida y complacida. Rápidamente saboreó la zona bajo su barbilla, bajando por la traquea hasta su clavícula y siguiéndola para acabar en uno de sus hombros. Su piel estaba caliente y resultaba más adictiva de lo que en un momento había supuesto, pero no era suficiente, por lo que comenzó a restregar su pelvis lentamente contra Naruko. Tras unos minutos anticipando lo que vendría a continuación, la rubia decidió que ya era suficiente.

- Sasuke –susurró con suavidad. Cuando consiguió su atención le miró expectante y nerviosa- Estoy lista.

Y era cierto. Se sentía húmeda ahí abajo. Ahora entendía el efecto que el Uchiha tenía en las chicas, ya que acababa de comprobarlo por sí misma. Estaba convencida de que si se lo proponía, Sasuke podía ser irresistible y conseguir a quien quisiese. Lástima que en los más de veinte años que habían transcurrido desde que se conocieron nunca le hubiese interesado su amigo en ese sentido.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras el Uchiha la miró brevemente a los ojos. Se la veía decidida y segura, como toda una mujer. Con la respiración un poco alterada por las caricias que le había regalado con sus labios se incorporó. Se deshizo lentamente de su camisa sin quitar ojo a la mujer. Llevó las manos a su cinturón y lo desabrochó muy despacio, tanto como para hacer que la chica optase por desvestirse ella misma. Se quitó el sujetador con rapidez y no tardó en hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones y braguitas a juego, momento para el que el chico se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones. Con suavidad se recostó sobre la rubia, encajando perfectamente en el hueco que esta le había hecho entre sus piernas. El calor que emanaba de ella se sentía delicioso. Muy lentamente acercó su erección a la vagina de la mujer, que sintió la suave punta del chico situarse en su entrada. Y entonces, con un fuerte empujón, se hundió en su cuerpo.

SxN

Sentía los dedos de Naruko enredarse en sus cabellos para masajearle la cabeza. Aún no era capaz de asumirlo. Acababa de acostarse con su rubia amiga y se había corrido en su interior. En apenas veinte minutos su vida podía haber cambiado para siempre. Y ni siquiera había cruzado un "hola" con Naruko cuando llegó a su casa. No, definitivamente eso había sido demasiado. No estaba preparado para follar con ella de una manera tan distante e impersonal para luego seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. Podía sonar altanero, pero podía tener a su disposición a cualquier mujer que él se propusiese abierta de piernas y dispuesta a dejarse querer sin que le ordenasen nada, y mucho menos sin que le dirigiesen. En silencio, se levantó de encima de la chica y se puso en pie.

- Sasuke, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó Naruko.

El chico no contestó. Buscó su ropa, esparcida por el suelo de la habitación, y la recogió. Se vistió sin decir palabra, con la mirada de su amiga clavada en él.

- Sasuke – llamó de nuevo. Su tono de voz se notaba contrariado- ¿Ocurre algo?

Silencio.

- ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? –preguntó preocupada. ¿Por qué ni siquiera la miraba?

El Uchiha se detuvo tras ponerse los zapatos. No estaba siendo justo con ella, de la misma manera en que ella no le había dado tregua desde que entró en su casa. Se puso en pie y se ajustó el cinturón del pantalón.

- Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo al fin.

- Pero es domingo –no entendía la reacción del moreno.

- Eso da igual.

Sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y enfiló el pasillo. La chica se apresuró a enrollar la sábana de la cama en torno a su cuerpo desnudo para seguir a su amigo.

- ¡Espera! –pidió antes de que este abandonase su piso- Sasuke, ¿qué he hecho? –preguntó con desesperación.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el humor del moreno había cambiado justo después de acostarse. Siempre había sido un chico difícil y frío, pero esto era distinto.

- No has hecho nada, Naruko –dijo sin dignarse a girarse para mirarla- Te acabo de decir que tengo cosas que hacer, eso es todo. Ya te llamaré.

Antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo más cerró la puerta tras él, dejándola plantada y semidesnuda en la entrada. Se maldijo mentalmente por actuar así, pero esa actitud era la mejor si no quería acabar discutiendo con ella. Con un suspiro de enfado bajó por las escaleras del edificio.

SxN

Cuando salió del baño, con el pelo aún húmedo pero ya vestido con su ropa de estar por casa, se dirigió al salón. Allí se encontraba Itachi viendo la televisión recostado con aire soporífero.

- ¿Algo interesante? –preguntó.

- Una película que he visto cuatro veces en el último año –dijo- Cada vez es más fácil detectar los fallos que tiene.

Deidara sonrió. Se acercó a su chico y se subió sobre sus muslos, quedando sentado con las piernas abiertas encima de él.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que dejes de estar tan aburrido? –preguntó con voz sugerente.

- Eso depende de lo que tengas en mente. No soy alguien fácil de complacer.

Mientras hablaba había colocado prudentemente las manos en la cintura del rubio.

- Eso ya lo sé –comentó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Se inclinó sobre su novio- Pero, ¿sabes? Te he pillado el punto, uhn!

Se besaron con dulzura durante unos segundos antes de que el contacto se volviese más intenso. Deidara apoyó por completo su cuerpo sobre el tronco de su novio. No había nada mejor que comenzar con la semana libre de preocupaciones y tensiones, ambos lo sabían, y la mejor manera que conocían era demostrándose lo mucho que se querían –aunque sonase tremendamente cursi para dos jóvenes fuertes y varoniles como ellos-. El Uchiha afianzó con fuerza el agarre de la cintura y le giró sobre el sofá, quedando sobre él. Instintivamente, el rubio abrió las piernas para cogerle. Habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo entregarse a la pasión cuando, repentinamente, el ruido de la puerta de entrada a la casa abriéndose les hizo recordar que no vivían solos. Con rapidez se movieron para adoptar una postura menos comprometedora. Aunque Sasuke ya era mayor, y sabía de qué iba el tema, no era necesario traumatizarle con imágenes poco aptas para niños como él.

Sin embargo, cuando el benjamín de los Uchiha entró ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su hermano y cuñado estaban allí. Fue directamente y en silencio a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sabía que la había cagado al tratar de esa manera fría e impersonal a Naruko. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero tampoco es que supiese cómo actuar tras haberlo hecho con ella. Se tumbó sobre la cama, boca arriba, tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo y suspiró con frustración. Mentiría si afirmase que no lo había disfrutado. El sexo era sexo, daba igual con quién se practicase. En el momento no piensas, sólo dejas que tu cuerpo tome el control y obtenga de la otra persona todo cuanto necesite. Y vaya que la rubia era buena. Además, no engañaría a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, si dijese que no se había fijado en el cuerpo desnudo de Naruko. Su piel morena y sus curvas definidas se habían quedado grabadas en su retina. Y el movimiento de sus pechos mientras se mecía sobre él había sido suficientemente atrayente como para prestarle su atención.

Giró para quedar boca abajo y, apretando la cara contra su almohada, gruñó. Estaba echo un lío, y no había nada que odiase más que no saber lo que hacer. Sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo. Metió la mano y extrajo su teléfono móvil de última generación. En la pantalla luminosa sólo aparecía un nombre: Naruko. Dejó que el sonido de la llamada acabase antes de dejarlo olvidado sobre la mesilla de noche. Era la tercera llamada que su amiga le hacía desde que había huido de su casa y que él ignoraba. No sabía qué decirle, así que era tontería descolgarla y hacerla gastar saldo.

Aún enfadado volvió a rodar sobre la cama, notando cómo el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Antes de perder totalmente la consciencia un último pensamiento atravesó su mente. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Naruko cuanto antes.

* * *

**Siento que haya sido tan cortito, pero era lo que tenía pensado contar en este capítulo. Lo siento. Espero contar con todos vosotros en el próximo capi.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
